Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a digital device displaying index information and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A digital device may display contents by using a display unit. In this case, the digital device may not display a plurality of related contents on one screen. In such a case, the digital device may display index information on the plurality of related contents. Also, the digital device may control a display of the contents by using a control input for the displayed index information. The index information may include a plurality of objects respectively corresponding to the plurality of contents. In this case, a method for allowing a digital device to display index information that includes a plurality of objects will be required.